In some cases, in the petroleum industry, field development can be predicted using simulations based on a geo-model that models the geological structure of the field. In some implementations, field-observed pressure and historical production data can be used to compare with the simulated results. The matching between the simulation results and the historical data can be used to calibrate the geo-model.